


Стакан воды

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Холмс и не думал, что останется на ночь.Написано на ЗФБ для WTF Sherlock Holmes 2018, идея: Клевер, бета: Xenya-m





	Стакан воды

В то лето Лондон был потрясен серией нелепых смертей высокопоставленных членов парламента. Один из них был сбит неуправляемым экипажем, второму на голову упал кирпич, а третий умер в потасовке с пьяными матросами рядом с собственным домом. Все эти смерти в Скотланд-Ярде посчитали трагической случайностью. Шерлок Холмс считал их связанными между собой спланированными хладнокровными убийствами. Доказательств, разумеется, не было, но все нити вели в одну сторону. Убитые политики принимали людоедские законы в отношении Ирландии, родины профессора Мориарти. Конечно, с их кончиной вряд ли бы что-то изменилось в мгновение ока, но в долгосрочной перспективе такие методы могли привести к определенным результатам и, несомненно, поддерживались радикальными членами группы за освобождение Ирландии. Это был тихий террор, о котором не говорят вслух. Но Холмсу хотелось с кем-то поговорить об этом, и, не найдя понимания ни у своего друга доктора Уотсона, ни у своего брата Майкрофта, он пришел к Мориарти. Мориарти был дома и, к удивлению Холмса, согласился выслушать его.

Холмс просто и по порядку изложил профессору Мориарти свои соображения. Он ждал, что Мориарти укажет ему на дверь или рассмеется в лицо, Мориарти же вежливо похлопал в ладоши, будто они находились в театре и Холмс только что закончил выступление.

— Да, вы совершенно правы. Эти люди были убиты моими стараниями. Ваша страна ведет тихую войну против моей страны, значит, и ответ должен быть соответствующим. Поймите меня правильно, мистер Холмс, дело не в англичанах. Но факты таковы: именно империалистически настроенные англичане вполовину сократили население Ирландии, лишив ирландцев продовольствия, работы, ресурсов, необходимых для выживания. Я ирландец, мистер Холмс. Да, я аристократ по рождению, и вы, англичане, приняли меня в свой мир. Но большая часть моего народа находится в ужасающих условиях и вынуждена эмигрировать в другие страны, чтобы иметь призрачный шанс выжить. Разве вы не сделали бы то же самое, что сделал я, с немцами, захвати они вашу страну? Если бы французы обрекли Англию на голод и вырождение, вы не убили бы их? Если бы русские вынудили англичан бросить свои дома и земли и уехать в Америку, не боролись ли бы вы с их правительством любыми методами? И кстати, простых честных работяг-англичан я не убивал никогда. Они не виноваты в том, что вытворяет ваше правительство, правительство, на которое работает ваш брат, мистер Холмс.

Холмс молча сидел, раздавленный фактами. Он даже не мог сказать «вы убили невиновных», потому что Мориарти убил виновных. В памяти всплывали все факты жестокого истребления ирландцев англичанами, и не за что было зацепиться.

— А если я предложу вам менее жесткие методы борьбы с британским парламентом, что вы скажете тогда? 

Мориарти лишь улыбнулся.

— Все, что вы можете мне предложить, я уже пытался применить ранее. Как видите, стало только хуже. Увы, англичане понимают только язык неминуемого уничтожения. Но вы всегда можете попробовать свои методы, если хотите. Я вам мешать не буду, но и вы не ходите рядом с домами, с крыш которых вам могут упасть на голову кирпичи. Доказать вы ничего не сможете…

— Даже если бы мог! — горячо воскликнул Холмс. — Я не стал бы вас разоблачать. Пока я не принялся расследовать смерти этих людей, я даже не представлял, что происходит с несчастными...

Холмс был так взволнован, что у него перехватило дыхание. На лице Мориарти появилась обеспокоенность.

— Может быть, дать вам стакан воды? Или чего покрепче?

— Не стоит, я предпочел бы, чтобы… Знаете, я так много о вас думал, что даже рад, что… пришел и мы так поговорили.

— Да, я тоже о вас думал. Немного. По ночам.

Это прозвучало как признание.

***

Холмс и не думал, что останется на ночь.

И уж тем более не думал, что проведет ночь на диване в кабинете профессора Мориарти.

А уж о том, что они с профессором Мориарти интересовали друг друга с физической точки зрения, он предполагал только в теории. Прежде на это указывали лишь косвенные факты, а вот когда он обнаружил себя на диване в расстегнутой сорочке, без брюк и белья, самозабвенно целующимся с убийцей трех членов парламента, — вот тогда у него что-то выстрелило в голове. Мориарти, правда, не дал ему возможности как следует это обмозговать за трубкой и хересом. В бездонных ящиках его письменного бюро скрывалось много секретов, в том числе и приспособления для занятий особого рода. Холмсу приходилось рассказывать своим партнерам, как правильно смазать свой задний проход для облегчения проникновения, но он не подозревал, что это важное для инверта знание пригодится ему самому. Он рассчитывал сам овладеть Мориарти, но понимал, что в погоне за большим можно потерять малое, и смирился с неизбежным. Они выбрали позу, наиболее подходящую для момента, и Холмс, стоя на четвереньках и опираясь локтями о диван, уже зажмурился в ожидании вторжения, как вдруг Мориарти сказал: 

— Нет, если вы не хотите, всегда можно перепланировать. У вас в Оксфорде практиковалось межбедерное сношение?

— А у вас в Оксфорде? — спросил Холмс. Неудобно было разговаривать, когда партнер находится сзади тебя и его лица не видно. — Постойте, я не хочу слушать ваши лекции. Вы предложили разделить с вами диван, и хотя, как я понимаю, у вас в спальне сейчас кто-то есть, иначе вы бы пригласили меня именно туда, я совсем не против ни дивана, ни пола. Ковер довольно мягкий. А ваш гость уже ушел?

В ответ Холмс получил первый толчок и даже не пытался подавить стон.

— Который из гостей? — спросил Мориарти. В его спальне действительно был посетитель. Это был предавший дело матрос, который собирался донести на Мориарти. Он лежал в живописной луже крови, поскольку прислуга еще не успела прибраться.

— Тот, который курил индийский табак и был здесь до меня. Тот, который ждет вас в спальне, думаю, давно спит.

— Вы всегда такой разговорчивый в постели?

— Мы не в постели, — заметил Холмс. — Мы на ковре. Вам самому-то удобно?

Сильный толчок заставил Холмса как следует вглядеться в диван. Диван, как и вся мебель в кабинете, содержался в идеальном состоянии, но все же кое-что на нем можно было разглядеть и помимо просыпанного табака. К примеру, забытый предыдущим гостем кисет из тюленей кожи. Неужели такой надменный человек, как Мориарти, позволит себе лечь в постель с неотесанным моряком? Холмс почему-то испытывал сомнения на этот счет. 

Некоторое время они провели в молчании. Холмс обратил внимание на собственный орган, по-прежнему находящийся в том же полувставшем состоянии, что и в начале соития. Он знал, что от стимуляции некоторых частей тела, в особенности тем способом, которым он имел удовольствие наслаждаться в настоящий момент, можно прийти к высшей точке блаженства. По видимому, ему еще многое представало постичь, а прямо сейчас придется позаботиться о себе самому, и он взял свой член в левую руку, предоставив опору правой руке. Мориарти вбивался в его тело плавными толчками и доставлял дискомфорт лишь постольку-поскольку, хотя Холмсу даже начало нравится это непривычное для его тела совокупление. Возможно, если эти встречи станут регулярными, когда-нибудь Холмс кончит и без рук. А пока приходилось применить воображение: в картинке перед глазами Холмс поменял местами Мориарти и себя и через какое-то время освободился от семени.

***

Утром Холмс ушел, а Мориарти подошел к потайной двери своего во всех отношениях удобного кабинета и жестом предложил полковнику Морану выйти. Моран имел заспанный вид, но Мориарти точно знал: ночью он не сомкнул глаз и жадно ловил все те звуки, которые заглушала не слишком плотно запертая дверь.

До того, как Холмс явился со своими подозрениями, Мориарти с Мораном обсуждали экономическую теорию Карла Маркса. Мориарти в свое время выступил одним из тайных спонсоров этого достойного джентльмена и теперь пожинал плоды своих вложений. Моран был представителем Мориарти в Ирландском республиканском братстве и имел связи с представителями социалистического интернационала. Он даже побывал на конгрессе в Швейцарии, где встречался и беседовал со многими знаменитыми социалистами.

— Я всегда поражался вашему хладнокровию, профессор, — сказал Моран. — Как вы могли спокойно спать ночью? Лично мне было не по себе.

— Выпейте хересу, полковник. Что же вам не спалось? В чулане неудобная кушетка?

Мориарти едва успел плеснуть себе немного хереса, как Моран опрокинул в себя весь графин. 

— Ну знаете, когда к вам приходит второй по величине европейский эксперт… ладно, в практике ему нет равных. Приходит и рассказывает, что уже признанные полицией несчастные случаи — подготовленные и осуществленные вами преступления, а вы, вместо того чтобы устроить ему несчастный случай, берете его к себе в постель. Он ваш противник, что бы вы там себе ни думали. По ночам.

Мориарти задумчиво разглядывал свой стакан, на дне которого плескался херес.

— Скажите мне вот что. Если бы ваш противник принес вам стакан воды, вы бы взяли?

— Конечно! То противник, а то вода.

— Вот и я взял, фигурально выражаясь.

У Морана на лице было написано все, и даже больше. И это говорило о многом. Например, о том, что Моран и сам был бы не прочь оказаться на месте противника Мориарти и предложить ему стакан, нет — целый графин воды!

— Не помню, чтобы вы так поступали с другими противниками, — осторожно заметил Моран. — С ними у вас разговор короткий. 

— Бывают такие противники, Моран, в чьих руках стакан воды становится отравой. И только мистер Холмс способен принести мне ее чистой, как из родника. Поэтому он все еще жив. Разве вы плохо подслушивали вчера? Его чувство справедливости сильнее патриотизма. В этом его ценность. Ну, если мы все выяснили, может быть, продолжим вчерашние чтения? Я думаю, трудовая теория стоимости ошибочная, а что думают наши друзья?

Моран выдавил из себя хмурую улыбку и продолжил прерванный рассказ.


End file.
